


It's About Time

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Excessive use of the word fuck, Ezra is great in bed, F/M, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kinda, Making Out, Movie Night, Smut, but like, sweet fluffy smut, they have feelings, they say I love you a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Is it Netflix and Chill if they're not using Netflix and it's set in the far future?





	It's About Time

The click of the front door shutting softly awoke me from the light slumber I’d managed to fall into. As my eyes fluttered open, I caught sight of Ezra trying his best to creep past me into the kitchen, his arms full of food ready for our weekly movie night. I smiled, heart speeding up at just the mere sight of him, I really had it bad for this boy.

“Did you manage to get ice cream?” I mumbled as I sat up on the couch where I’d been napping, my voice sounding disproportionately loud in the quiet apartment. Ezra jumped at the sound and nearly dropped the food on the floor as he whirled to face me.

“Shit, (Y/N), you scared me, I thought you were sleeping.”

“I was,” I slowly pulled myself to my feet and walked to the breakfast bar, “you’re louder than you think.” A tired smirk worked its way onto my face as I leaned on the counter and Ezra had had the decency to look apologetic.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s alright, I’m a light sleeper anywa-ooh you got Pizza from the good place! You’re the best!”

Without consciously deciding to move I found myself hugging Ezra and practically jumping with joy.

“Only the best for my favourite person. Now, let’s get a movie on and eat before it gets cold.”

* * *

45 minutes and half a terrible horror movie later the pizza was gone and I was groaning into Ezra’s shoulder, begging him to let me choose a different film. He resisted at first, knowing exactly what I wanted to watch, but after another 5 minutes of what can only be described as torture, he finally relented and let me put on the newest cheesy Romcom I’d found.

I knew he didn’t really hate the terrible movies I picked out, in fact he liked them far more than he’d ever admit, so I didn’t feel bad about the little grumbles and whines he let out as I returned to the couch and the movie started.

I rested my legs across his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder, the most contact I could get whilst still appearing friendly, absentmindedly picking at the popcorn in my lap while I focused on Ezra pressed against my side. No. On the screen. On the movie. I most definitely wasn’t focusing on how the gentle rise and fall of his chest shifted me along with it, or the feel of his toned muscles beneath his shirt. Not on the warmth I felt radiating off his body or how at home I felt with his arm around me, fingers tracing little patterns on my waist and-wait what? When did that happen? Why did that happen? That’s not standard platonic contact. I should know, I’ve been very careful to figure out where the line between friendly and romantic is.

I peeked up at him as subtly as I could and found him already watching me, a fond smile tugging at his lips (those damned kissable lips). The sight made my breath catch in my throat, he really was beautiful, especially with the dim light from the TV lighting up his eyes and accentuating his almost godlike features.

“Fuck, I love you so much.” The words slipped out without my permission and I immediately felt my cheeks heat at the accidental confession.

“(Y/-”

“Oh shit, no. No no no! No ignore that, forget I said it, I didn’t-I mean-fuck! I wasn’t meant to say that, I’m so sorry Ez I-” another pair of lips pressing against my own cut me off. For a moment my body froze, my eyes widening as I struggled to process the fact that Ezra-fucking-Mason was kissing me. It couldn’t be real. Miracles like your hot best friend kissing you just don’t happen in real life. And yet, here we were.

In my shock I forgot to kiss him back and after a moment he pulled away, a confused frown on his face.

“Sorry, did I do something wrong? It’s just you said you love me and I love you too so I thought… maybe I was wrong, was that…?” he trailed off, seeing the grin threatening to split my face in two.

“Say that again.” He took a moment to think back on what he said and figure out what I meant before his frown turned into a slight smirk.

“I love you.”

I leaned in close again, lips a mere inch away and voice nothing more than a whisper as I spoke again.

“One more time.”

“I love you.” This time I was the one to close the last of the distance between us to kiss him. There were no fireworks, no imaginary choir of angels, just a pleasant fluttering in my stomach, a feeling of warmth spreading through my body, and a sudden and complete sense of rightness. It felt like coming home.

For a while our kisses stayed gentle and tender, this new and fragile thing between us being explored tentatively as if we were both scared it was an illusion that could come crashing down any second. The way his lips felt against mine, the feather-like touch of his hand on my cheek, and the silkiness of his hair between my fingers was everything I’d ever dreamed it would be. But I wanted more. I wanted everything.

Cautiously, I swiped my tongue along Ezra’s lips and was surprised by his instantaneous reaction. With my obvious desire to turn things up a notch, Ezra wasted no time in deepening the kiss and thoroughly exploring my mouth and-oh! Yep, there’s the fireworks.

His tongue and hands were certainly skilled, knowing just where to touch, just how to flick or rub to send shivers racing down my spine. I couldn’t help thinking what else they might be equally skilled at, where else his slightest touch might force more little moans out.

Perhaps he had a similar train of thought as I felt myself being slowly pushed back on the couch with Ezra following and settling himself over me. Pressed between him and the couch my focus narrowed to the places our bodies connected and my whole world consisted of nothing but his kiss and his touch. His hand on my waist, skin against skin, trailing slowly upwards and leaving a burning path in its wake.

He pulled away from my mouth, sitting up and slowly dragging my shirt up my body, eyes hungrily taking in every new bit of skin revealed to him, until finally the shirt was discarded somewhere on the floor. For a long moment he simply stared down at me, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on my hips, and I couldn’t meet his gaze, the intensity of it threatening to set me aflame if I tried.

“Fuck…,” he breathed out softly, “(Y/N), you’re so fucking beautiful…”

I bit my lip to try and contain my embarrassed smile but failed when I looked up to see Ezra smiling softly. Reaching up, I grabbed his shirt and tugged him back down.

“This…needs…to…go,” I managed to get out between kisses, trying my hardest to pull off the useless piece of fabric standing between me and what I wanted. My mind wasn’t exactly focused on the task though and with a breathy chuckle Ezra took over and in one fluid movement sat up, pulled off his shirt, and threw it across the room before leaning over me again. I stopped him with a hand to the shoulder, wanting my turn at admiring his body. And, fuck, what a body. My hand not holding him back seemed to have a mind of its own and started tracing lightly across his shoulders, down his chest, over his stomach, feeling the hard, defined muscle beneath baby-soft skin. Mesmerised, my eyes followed the movements of my hand, drinking in the sight of him and watching the way his body shivered and his breathing became laboured from my delicate touch.

Finally, I pulled my gaze away and brought it back to his, holding it as he gently pulled my hand from his shoulder and pressed his lips to my fingers. If I wasn’t already lying down, I might have swooned at the romantic gesture. As it was, my heart started fluttering wildly in my chest and the need to kiss him roared in my head.

As if he could sense it, Ezra kissed me again, so slow and deep I thought I might just explode. His hands began to wander my body and I had to repress giggles as they brushed over my ticklish stomach. He noticed easily and I felt him smile against my lips as his hands trailed lower to the button of my jeans, deftly popping it open and pulling down the zipper. He began placing kisses along my jaw as his hands made their way back to my hips where he gripped the rough material of my jeans.

“May I?” he whispered directly in my ear, making me shiver and my throat close with the huskiness in his voice. I nodded frantically and he chuckled again as he sat back and pulled them off before running his hands up my bare legs as he returned to his original position. As soon as he was close enough, Ezra attached his lips to my neck, sucking softly just below my ear and slowly working his way down, the sensation causing me to let out little gasps. So fixated on what his mouth was doing, I was only vaguely aware of my underwear being discarded and Ezra moving a hand down my body once more. As his lips met with my collar bone and gave a particularly firm pull on the skin there, his hand finally reached where I ached for him. A sharp gasp escaped and quickly turned into a moan as his fingers began to stroke teasingly.

“You good?” he asked looking up at me from just above my chest, pupils blown wide with want.

“Y-yeah, just…ah…don’t stop.” My breath hitched as his hand increased the pressure and I barely contained another moan. “More…please Ez, I need…more.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice and with a wicked grin slid a long finger into me and started to kiss his way down my body, making me arc up into his touch. A second finger joined the first, curling in a way that had me seeing stars even before Ezra’s mouth met the sensitive skin between my legs, tongue flicking out and- _fuck_. He set a slow pace with his fingers and mouth, one hand holding down my hips as I tried to move against him, desperately seeking more as my pleasure climbed higher and higher. This boy  _really_  knew what he was doing.

“Ez… Ez I’m…fuck I’m so close…” I was interrupted by another loud moan ripping from my throat as his movements sped up a little and I looked down to find him looking up at me too. Our eyes locked as he gave one final skilled lick and I was lost. The world whited out as my pleasure peaked and for what could have been minutes or hours but was probably mere seconds, I felt nothing but pure bliss.

When I’d recovered enough to open my eyes again it was to see Ezra licking clean his fingers as he gazed down at me with a smile, the sight making me groan. This level of hotness should be illegal.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look right now,” he breathed out.

“Me? Have you looked in a mirror lately? I mean seriously… _damn_.”

He just laughed off the compliment and leaned in to plant a quick peck on my lips.

“So, how was that? Good?”

“Fucking incredible,” I grinned, “11/10 would do again.” His head dropped onto my shoulder and I could feel his laugh against my flushed skin. “Soooo…want me to return the favour?”

“As gorgeous as I think you’d look on your knees for me, we’ll leave that for another day. As for right now though…do you wanna-”

“Yes. Definitely yes,” I kissed him fiercely to emphasise and he grinned into it. Pulling away again he quickly stripped off his jeans and boxers, grabbing a condom from his back pocket and slipping it on with ease. I raised a teasing eyebrow.

“Looks like someone came prepared, been planning this for a while have we?”

“More like hoping,” he replied with a grin, “I’ve been in love with you for a while (Y/N), wanted you for so long, you can’t blame a guy for wanting to be prepared.”

“Wait, ‘a while’? How long exactly?”

“A Year? Maybe longer, does it matter right now?”

“Yes! We could have been doing this for a year!?”

“Hey! You never said anything either y’know.”

“…touché…however, you are making me wait even longer now and that is unacceptable.”

“Patience is a virtue y’know,” he teased with a grin but shifted into position anyway. “You sure about this, yeah?”

“Yes, I’m bloody sure!” I cupped his face in my hands, eyes boring into his, “I love you, Ezra, I want this. Now please …get on with it.”

“Your wish is my command, darling.” With a tender and lingering kiss, he finally pushed into me. Luckily my moan was muffled by his lips or we may well have gotten complaints from my neighbours. A lower but no less audible groan slipped from his lips when he was finally all the way in and I was delighted to see this was affecting him as much as me. He stilled, giving me time to adjust that I hardly needed, and I could feel his body trembling with the restraint of holding back.

“Ez… move…please just… _move_.”

He complied in a heartbeat, his own want and the needy tone in my voice proving too much to resist. Like earlier he set a slow pace, thrusts deep and long like he was savouring every moment, pulling almost all the way out and sliding back in slowly enough to make my head spin. I’d fully intended to be an active participant in this but my senses were in overdrive and my brain had turned to mush from the moment he’d hit just the right spot and drawn the most sinful sound I’d ever heard from my throat. After that it was all I could do to move my hips just slightly to meet each of his thrusts. I could feel the pleasure rising and rising again and with every thrust of Ezra’s hips my focus narrowed further and further until I was hardly even aware of the sounds both of us were making as we grew closer and closer to the edge.

With a few final thrusts, the dam on my pleasure broke and flooded through me, lighting a fire in my veins and clouding my vision. Not long after I heard Ezra coming undone as well, his grunts and moans filling my ears before he collapsed beside me.

For a few minutes we just lay there in silence, too tired and happy to feel like moving. Briefly Ezra got up to throw away the condom but returned quickly with a blanket which he pulled over us as he wedged himself between me and the back of the couch. Throwing an arm around my waist, he leaned over and kissed me sweetly.

“Well, that was…amazing,” he said as he pulled away. I turned around and lightly poked his chest with a grin.

“ _You’re_  amazing,” I moved my hand to play with his beautifully messed up hair and sighed, “I wish it hadn’t taken us this long to get here though.”

“Me too, but we’re here now and that’s what matters. I love you (Y/N) and I’m gonna spend the rest of my life showing you how much.” Apparently, he intended to start right then and there as he pulled my body tightly against him and kissed me deeply, over and over again until we both succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
